


Hearts Bound

by QueenEgg



Series: The Princess' Gift [4]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, F/M, Kissing, shameless fluff, whenever i fill prompts on tumblr i default to present tense its really weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEgg/pseuds/QueenEgg
Summary: Lurien & Hornet renew their vows, or, the one where Lurien apologizes for being a good husband.





	Hearts Bound

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Post](http://raerengue.tumblr.com/post/182767930666/when-hornet-lurien-renew-their-vows-would-it)
> 
> If you follow me on tumblr you've probably seen me post about this AU! (quite a lot recently hdfjsk actually) But I figured it'd be a good idea to start posting things on here too so that i don't get too confused by having to eventually post a few dozen snippets! So,, from now on i'll be crossposting everything as it happens!

“I’m sorry.” Her husband’s voice rang out in the quiet air of the hidden alcove they were nestled in. She was lying on the ground at his left side. It was a privilege she never realized she was lucky to behold until recent, Hornet’s delight at the realization that Lurien wanted to keep her in view at all times manifesting in a new craving to be closer to him as much as possible.

Now, though, she sat up and fixed him with a look of confusion as he continued to lie there, hands crossed over his chest.

“Sorry for what?” she asked, moving to lean on her arm, deliberately ignoring the pang of distress that hit her when he rolled over to look the other way.

“I just realized.. none of this was your choice, was it?” his tone was distant, airy, and reminiscent of how he’d talked when they’d first met. “I know you had your pick of who to marry but, it was a choice you would’ve had to make no matter what, yes? I simply got lucky- being the one you decided would become your spouse.”

The more he spoke the more watery his voice sounded, and when Hornet moved to kneel over him- lifting his mask out of the way -she was disheartened to see Lurien’s eye overflowing with tears. “Don’t be ridiculous-” her chiding was half-hearted, her arms wrapping around him.

When he returned the embrace she felt a little more whole, focusing on how tightly he was grasping her cloak.

“It’s my fault though- I robbed you of an opportunity to find real love for yourself, without-” before he could continue her hands were braced on either side of him- her mouth on his.

They separated a few seconds later- Lurien’s flushed face making her giggle, but when he rubbed his cheek against her’s she couldn’t help but sigh.

“You robbed me of nothing. I’m happy here, like this, with you, and the love I hold for you is the same as I’d have for anyone else, should I be married to them,” she said, her gaze focused on him, noting how his antennae trembled slightly under the intensity of her stare. “Shall I prove it to you? My husband?”

In lieu of a vocal response, Lurien nodded, his arms settling around her shoulders before she moved to press another kiss to his neck.

“Will you have me as I am, to be yours until the end of my life?”

_“Yes-”_ he whispered out, his voice shaking slightly. “Will you- will you have me as I am, to be yours- your beloved, until the end of my life?”

In the moment after he returned her question, Hornet was struck by just how much she adored the individual beneath her, a whimper escaping her. “Yes, yes yes- Lurien _ , love-” _ she gasped, before promptly falling forward when he pulled her down on top of him so he could cover her throat in kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification, I'm only updating this series with fills for when people send me prompts on tumblr! So if you'd like to see more of this AU feel free to [drop me an ask!](http://eggroyalty.tumblr.com/scream)


End file.
